Cupidinis Rosae
by Frozensheep
Summary: Watson a décidé d'avouer ses sentiments, et de la façon la plus traditionnelle qui soit. Mais avec Holmes, rien n'est jamais simple... OneShot, Holmes/Watson.


**Comme ça n'aura échappé à personne, dimanche c'était la Saint Valentin, un saint dont, pour citer un ami à moi "le supplice ne m'aurait pas arraché un cri, si ce n'est de jubilation". J'avais, la veille, été voir le film Sherlock Holmes (qui m'a encore provoqué de difficiles crises de schizophrénie en mode "je déteste Jude Law - mais il est génial"). J'avais déjà lu TOUS les originaux par Doyle, y comprit d'obscures nouvelles étranges, et l'idée d'une fic Holmes/Watson me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. **

**Tout ça pour me dédouaner de la faute que j'ai commise en faisant un Holmes/Watson spécial Saint Valentin, écrit bien trop rapidement. Pardon.**

**Merci à Aravis_Heidi, qui a bien voulu me relire hier soir à une heure incongrue, et que la phrase "je viens de faire un slash Sherlock Holmes en trois pages, tu veux corriger ?" n'a pas fait fuir. Et merci à elle et sa soeur pour le titre Harlequin latin.  
**

**Titre** : _Cupidinis Rosae_ ("les roses de la passion" en latin, je cherchais un titre stupide, mais la stupidité dans les langues étrangères, ça fait toujours plus classe)

**Résumé** : Watson a décidé d'avouer ses sentiments, de la façon la plus traditionnelle qui soit. Mais avec Holmes, rien n'est jamais simple... OneShot, Holmes/Watson.

**Rating** : K, c'est vraiment mignon.

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock et John appartiennent à Conan Doyle, qu'il soit béatifié, et qu'à partir de ce jour sa date de naissance devienne un jour ferié. Le 22 mai, pour info. Que sa date de mort soit jour de deuil universel. Le film est une affaire de gros sous et appartient à tout ceux qui ont bossé dessus, mais je reconnais que Jude Law est un des meilleurs Watson que j'ai jamais vu (avec .

oOo

- Watson !

L'interpellé se retourna, les lèvres pincées et la tête baissée, résigné.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez parti faire ?

- Prendre l'air, ne vous en déplaise. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'activité ?

Holmes ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, mais sa chambre et sa personne hurlaient la réponse pour lui. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en peignoir et les cheveux maintenus en l'air par ce qui semblait hélas bien être un mélange de sueur humaine figée et de poudre de revolver. Dans son dos, la pièce n'était que ruine, désolation et poussière.

- L'air frais est étonnamment... vivifiant, vous savez.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Puis-je, maintenant votre curiosité satisfaite, entrer dans ma chambre ?

L'autre renifla, le regarda une dernière fois de haut en bas comme on évalue un cheval au marché, et hocha la tête, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Sans chercher plus à comprendre, Watson tourna les talons et s'engouffra rapidement dans son domaine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu tiré le verrou qu'il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, et qu'il ôta précautionneusement de son dos ce qu'il y avait caché.

Les épines l'avaient un peu écorché, et sa chemise nécessiterait sans doute les bons soins de leur logeuse... mais les fleurs n'avaient pas souffert, heureusement. Des roses si exceptionnelles, ça aurait été criminel de les écraser en les coinçant dans ses bretelles !

Seulement il fallait bien ça pour déjouer Holmes et son œil vitreux mais affuté. Il songea encore une fois à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et se demanda pour la vingtième fois si ça ne manquait pas un peu de subtilité. Offrir des fleurs à son partenaire... des roses... pourpres, nervurées de noir et de rose pâle, mais des roses quoi !

Et le 14 février par dessus le marché. Son seul espoir était que le détective ne soit pas au courant de ce que signifiait le 14 février.

Hum.

Ri-di-cu-le.

S'il ne voulait pas faire germer le doute dans l'esprit de son ami, il n'avait qu'à pas lui offrir des fleurs le jour de la St-Valentin, et puis zut. Après tant d'années et d'aventures ensemble, il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il mit les fleurs dans un seau à champagne en guise de vase, et s'assit sur son lit pour les fixer. Le temps de trouver ledit courage.

oOo

Il aurait donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour découvrir ce que Watson lui cachait. Ça le rendait quasiment malade de ne pas savoir : la seule chose sure était qu'il était allé rendre visite à une femme, à en juger par l'odeur fleurie qui flottait autour de lui. Une jeune femme sans doute, ou une femme âgée affectionnant les parfums de jeune fille... Dans quelle histoire le médecin s'embarquait-il encore ? Pas un autre mariage, tout de même ! Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir avoir l'air cordial avec une autre de ces harpies ménagères. Ni de supporter d'être à nouveau seul dans leur petit étage du 221b Baker Street.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Après un instant de réflexion, il remplaça son vieux peignoir par une chemise propre, et se plongea la tête dans la bassine d'eau posée là la veille (ou l'avant-veille ?) par Mrs. Hudson, se frottant le crâne avec énergie. Après coup, l'ordre habillage _puis_ ablutions se révélant avoir été un choix peu judicieux, il changea à nouveau de chemise, tout en se séchant les cheveux avec la précédente.

Puis il alla toquer à la porte de son ami.

oOo

Watson sursauta violemment, et se mit à trembler. Il cacha à la hâte le bouquet derrière un rideau, respira un grand coup pour se donner contenance, et alla ouvrir à Holmes.

- Oui ?

Comme à son habitude, le détective entra sans attendre d'y être invité, et alla directement s'asseoir dans ce qui avait finit par devenir _son_ fauteuil. Watson nota au passage qu'il s'était habillé, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

- Je crois que nous avons une nouvelle affaire, mon cher.

Il fit semblant d'avoir l'air poliment intéressé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Un homme nous a écrit, nous relatant le comportement étrange d'un de ses collègues, qu'il tient par ailleurs en haute estime...

_Ah, l'ordure._

- Ce collègue serait sorti, un dimanche de bon matin, alors qu'aucune obligation ne semblait peser sur lui... il serait rentré, une heure et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, portant sur lui le parfum d'une femme. Notre client s'inquiète pour son ami, qu'il sait faible lorsqu'il s'agit des femelles.

- Holmes...

_Faible ? _

- Avez-vous une intuition ?

- Holmes...

- Cet ami a également de légères égratignures sur le bout des doigts, et des traces verdâtres sous les ongles... Watson ! Vous êtes allé acheter des fleurs ! Le jour de la St Valentin ! Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez si bas... Encore que j'aurais du m'en douter, connaissant votre âme traditionnelle.

Le médecin avait envie que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutisse. Ou de courir se cacher derrière le rideau, avec son bouquet.

- Dites moi, alors. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Silence.

- Bon, dites moi au moins quelle sorte de roses vous lui avez acheté.

- Comment savez-vous que ce sont des roses, demanda finalement Watson, sur la défensive.

- Les égratignures, mon cher. Et puis, qui offre des tulipes à la St Valentin ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Ceci dit, permettez moi de vous dire que vous auriez mieux fait de lui acheter un bijou... les femmes ne comprennent rien à la beauté éphémère des fleurs.

Celle-là, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait...

- Surtout que vous connaissant, vous n'avez certainement pas acheté le premier bouquet racorni et vaguement rouge qu'on vous a présenté. Vous avez du goût. Permettez moi de vous dire que c'est donner de la confiture à des cochons.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir, maintenant, fit le médecin froidement.

- Bien, bien...

Il s'exécuta et tira la porte derrière lui, non sans adresser à son ami un clin d'œil qui signifiait clairement « je trouve toujours les réponses que je cherche ».

Des qu'il entendit le clic de la poignée, Watson fut a nouveau prit d'une crise de tremblements incontrôlés. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'options. Il pouvait jeter les fleurs (ou les refiler à leur logeuse, ce qui revenait à peu près au même), et espérer que son compagnon finisse par oublier l'affaire...

Aucune chance.

Ou alors, il pouvait respirer un grand coup et aller offrir ces foutues fleurs au foutu homme de sa foutue vie.

oOo

Prendre l'air, hein ? Et pourquoi pas ? Il avait une soudaine envie d'air froid, de marcher vite, de jeter des regards méchants aux passants et de fumer la pipe assis sur un trottoir. En chemise et les cheveux toujours mouillés, il sortit presque en courant et dévala les escaliers, avant de bondir dans la rue, essuyant au passage une remarque sur sa mort prochaine par pneumonie de la part de Mrs. Hudson.

oOo

Par la fenêtre, il vit « le foutu homme de sa vie » (qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête au moment de formuler cette pensée, au fait ?) sortir en courant et manquer de se casser la jambe en glissant sur une flaque gelée. Cet abruti était en chemise... décidément, il ne deviendrait jamais plus réfléchi.

Lui, au contraire devenait franchement pantouflard. A vouloir l'assurance, la sécurité à tout prix... peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait vraiment s'éloigner d'Holmes, sous peine de se transformer en vieillard apathique avant l'âge. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que le détective le fascinait tant.

Non, il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Il était capable de vivre dangereusement, il pouvait _décider_ de prendre des risques : il s'était avoué ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il arrivait à présent à se regarder dans une glace sans se dégouter, sans se considérer comme un monstre. Encore Holmes qui déteignait, lui qui méprisait les conventions et la société au plus haut point. Non, il ne les méprisaient pas... il vivait en dehors, pour mieux les observer, les disséquer.

Bon, ceci dit, là, il était peut-être un peu trop en dehors de _tout_. Résigné par sa propre monstruosité, il sortit les fleurs de derrière le rideau, et sans prendre la peine de leur offrir un meilleur vase, il alla les poser bien au milieu de la table basse de la chambre d'à coté. Alors qu'il allait se retirer, il remarqua la seringue.

En soupirant, il se baissa et la ramassa. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour limiter la tendance à l'autodestruction d'Holmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sans cesse là... sa pire peur était qu'un jour, le détective s'injecte par accident (ou par goût du risque) une dose trop forte, ou une bulle d'air... Il ne pourrait rien faire, même en arrivant à temps. Il ne pourrait que le regarder mourir. Ces derniers temps, il avait même eu des doutes lors d'expéditions périlleuses : Holmes lui avait semblé un peu trop exalté, trop nerveux. Contre une balle mal placée, il ne pourrait rien non plus...

- Je ne l'ai pas prise dans votre trousse, celle-ci... fit une voix douce dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un Sherlock visiblement transi de froid.

- Peu m'importe d'où vous tirez de quoi vous détruire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

- Non.

- Laissez moi essayer de vous expliquer. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes allé chercher votre drogue à vous, celle qui vous affute le corps et l'esprit. Moi, je n'ai pas les femmes.

- Cela vous fait-il aussi mal de me voir avec une femme qu'a moi de vous vous voir vous tuer à petit feu ?

En face, le détective semblait prêt à répondre par un trait d'esprit, mais ne laissa finalement échapper que :

- Oui.

A cet instant, une mini-tempête se déchaîna dans l'esprit de Watson. Comment devait-il interpréter ça ? Devait-il continuer à sermonner son ami ? Ce dernier résolut son dilemme en se mettant à claquer des dents, et malgré le manque de lumière, le médecin pouvait clairement voir la couleur peu naturelle de ses lèvres. Il se précipita pour l'enrouler dans son peignoir, et l'amena s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, avant de leur servir à tous les deux un verre de whisky.

- Quelle idée aussi de sortir en chemise par ce froid...

- Je prenais l'air, ne vous en déplaise. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'activité ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Watson sourit.

- Vous êtes un idiot.

- Sans doute. Alors, cette dame ?

- Vous ne renoncerez pas, hein ?

- Je suppose que je tiens à connaître l'ennemi.

Le médecin se contenta de continuer de sourire, attendant que le légendaire esprit d'observation de son ami fasse son œuvre. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur, puisqu'il était assit face au bouquet.

- Oh. Watson, oh. Je... vous... c'était pour moi ?

Ces rares instants où il arrivait à le décontenancer et à révéler l'homme sous la carapace logique étaient trop précieux. Il lui prit les mains, gardant dans un coin de son esprit l'excuse « c'est pour les réchauffer ». Leurs regards se croisèrent, et pour la première fois, c'est Holmes qui baissa les yeux le premier.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? Murmura-t-il.

- Bonne question...

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire qui s'approcha le premier, mais lorsque leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, que Watson passa sa main sur la nuque de son ami et que celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux, il devint évident qu'il se passait quelque chose.

C'est d'ailleurs bien ce que pensa Mrs. Hudson lorsqu'elle poussa la porte entrouverte, en laissant échapper un couinement aigu et le plateau qu'elle portait.

oOo

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura un peu plu quand même. Et n'oubliez pas, chaque review permet l'envoi de fonds pour sauver un chaton albinos en limousin !**


End file.
